The Book
by Continual Void
Summary: Dumbeldor dies. Herione committs suicide. Three new chracters are brought into veiw. Harry get something valuable taken away. Will he get it back? Or will his actions be worthless?


The Book  
  
Disclaimer: Only Emma, Anna and Paige are my characters.. C'mon.. Use your heads people!!  
  
Authors note: Hiya! This is my first fic! R&R PLEASE!!  
  
Chapter one: Unexpected News  
  
Draco stared at Harry. Harry stared at Draco. Blue eyes bore into green. Silvery blonde hair blinked in the bright light, black hair did not. Draco's elegant hands lay softly on his knees; Harry's where white knuckled as he gripped the chair arm. Dumbledore strode into the room his violently orange robes clashing horribly with the blue and black décor. "Boys," He began, " I have called you here for a most important reason. I am old. Extremely so. I am going to die soon. I need someone to carry on in my place. Two someone's in fact.."  
Draco sighed. "Right, right. You Potter and I to set aside all our differences. Not to be disrespectful Professor, but when has that ever worked before?" Dumbledore look slightly amused at Draco's reply. "Right well, as I've said, it won't work. No can do sir.." The face of Dumbledore fell. "Now see here Mr. Malfoy, there are serious things at stake." "Like my reputation." Malfoy sneered, " If you'll excuse me, I had better things to do" Malfoy go up to leave, but Harry jumped up and shoved him back down. 'Don't you hear the man?!" he roared, his face beet red, he's dying! This is no game! This is life and death! We could be the only hope for the wizard kind!" Draco stared curiously at him. "It's all true then?" he asked quietly. Harry dejectedly into his seat. "What do you mean?" He said. "It's not just a show is it? Not just false hope? You really are Mr. Wonderful.." Dumbledore glared sharply at Draco. "No it isn't a show. Harry is real, through and through. I will see you both in the morning. Then we will discuss the further.."  
  
Emma made her way to the Gryffindor common room. She rounded the corner and came face to face with the picture of the fat lady. As normal, she said "Password dear?" "Belladonna" Emma said automatically. She ducked into the room and saw Ron sitting on the couch doing his potions report. That was odd for him to be doing on a Saturday.  
"Hello Emma.." Ron put his books down and walked over to her. He kissed her on the cheek and led her to the couch.  
" So where's everyone else?" Emma said getting comfortable with her favorite pillow.  
"Well, Harry said he had to go meet with Dumbledore," Ron said.  
" And what about Paige? I haven't seen her for a while."  
" She might be up in the owlery, but I don't know. You know how hard it is to keep track of her.."  
" Yeah you're right.." Emma said and smiled sweetly. Just the Harry walked into the portrait hole. Paige by his side.  
"Hey," Harry said to Ron and Emma.  
"Go ahead Harry! Tell them what Dumbledore wants you to do!" Paige urged. "Well.," He began, " He wants Draco and I to take his place in the fight  
against Voldemort" Ron stared.  
"You and Malfoy?!" He said in a surprised voice. "He wouldn't be so bad if he deflated his head a bit." Paige snorted, " in  
fact, I think you both to deflate your heads a bit." "Excuse me, but I know when things are more important than my reputation,  
Unlike Malfoy.." Harry retaliated. "That still doesn't mean you don't have a big head. Or should I say over  
inflated?" Paige snapped.  
"Since when are you such a Malfoy lover?" Harry challenged. "I'm not! I'm just trying to keep you from being a hypocritical jack-ass!"  
She yelled in a final tone. Harry's head dropped in mock shame, then it sprung back up, a cheesy grin  
on his face.  
"I love you!"  
"Sure" She said rolling her eyes.  
  
Anna walked around the common room singing sweetly. Draco reclined on the  
couch, watching her bounce around the slytherin common room. She did a graceful arabesque to a long note and shook her flame red hair in Draco's  
face. With a glance at him, she laughed.  
"Don't drool on the pillows. You'll ruin them.." She cracked. Then she  
turned to go. Draco scurried after her.  
"Anna wait!" He cried.  
Anna turned with a sigh. Draco began to speak. "Uh. Did you hear that Blaze Zabini and Malcolm Baddockk go out know?" He  
asked.  
Anna rolled her eyes and turned to go, but Draco caught her arm. "Will you go out with.. Me?" Looking deep into Draco's eyes, Anna saw the  
little boy he had once been before his father had broken him. She saw years of misery and pain with no hope in sight. He had finally let come off  
for her. "You've been through a lot haven't you?" She whispered. He didn't answer, but the way he slid his thumb over her cheek, the way his eyes showed hope  
when he looked at her, that was enough.  
"Okay.. " Anna said.  
  
Hermoine stared out the window humming softly to herself. All through sixth year she and Ron had been dating. She had loved him, and giving her all to him. But he never responded. Then that horrid bitch Emma had come  
and stolen him away. Oh she would pay. They would all pay. Just then,  
Lavender walked in and glanced her way. "Oh hey Hermy. Making more plots against Emma? It wasn't her fault Ron fell  
in love with her. You gotta let him go."  
Hermoine saw red.  
  
The next day Ron and Emma visited Lavender in the hospital wing. Flowers  
and chocolates from Dean, Lavender's boyfriend were all over the place. Apparently Hermione had thrown a rather large and heavy paperweight at her  
head. "Oh dear.." Said Ron in a false cheerful voice, " Is Hermoine mad at you?"  
Lavender laughed, " No more like Emma.."  
Ron slid an arm around Emma's waist and they walked out. Hermione was about to walk in, but when she heard lavender say what a great couple, she  
turned and left. Wind blew around her naked body, chilling her to the bone. The cold steel of the knife rippled through her fingers as she stroked the blade. With a  
scream that tore hearts in half, she plunged it into her breast.  
Ron led Emma up to the astronomy tower to 'get some fresh air'. Emma blushed and followed him, knowing he wouldn't go to far. With an elegant bow, he swept open the door. Emma screamed. Lying on the ground dead and  
bleeding was Hermione.  
Ron gasped. " Hermione.." He said in a horse whisper.  
  
Harry sat on the couch, Paige on his lap. His arms around her waist.  
"Do you hate me?" He asked half seriously.  
"Yeauppers.." She smiled.  
"Awwwww.. But I wuv oo!!" He said in a baby voice, pulling her closer. "I don't like hypocritical jack asses.. Buuut.. I'll make an exception for  
you.."  
  
Ron and Emma were running through the hallways, cradling Hermione's dead boy in their arms. When they finally got to the hospital wing, madam Pomfry took Hermione and left Emma and Ron outside. Emma was crying in Ron's open  
arm as they walked. They ran into Draco and Anna.  
"What's wrong?" Anna asked, her voice filled with worry.  
"Hermione committed suicide. " Ron said in a quivering whisper. Ron was  
extremely white.  
Draco had trouble trying to hide his sympathy. "So the mud-.. Erm.. I mean Granger is dead," he asked. He tried to make it sound more like a statement instead of a question. Anna could have kicked  
him.  
"Well, I'm sorry for your loss.. Really I am.." Anna sighed.  
"Me too.." Draco mumbled.  
Ron forced a smile at them.  
"Well we'd better go.. Paige and harry still don't know.."  
Anna nodded grimly, as Emma cried and clung to Ron's side.  
When Ron and Emma entered the common room, Harry and Paige were playing chess. Ron told them what had happened. Paige went very white; Hermione was one of her best friends. She got up without a word or a glance back. Harry  
made a move to get up, but Ron stopped him.  
"Let her go.." Ron said. Harry reluctantly nodded. Up in the girl's dormitory, took her pocketknife. She slit her wrist just a little bit away from her vein. Her wrist bled freely as she began to do the  
same on her other wrist. After Emma and Ron left Draco and Anna wandered the grounds hand in hand. "Why would Hermione do such a thing? I thought she had the perfect life.. "Anna said sadly as she mashed her way through a particularly odd circle of  
pansies. "She had always been somewhat of a blood shot eyeball, but she never had a  
perfect life.." Draco said, please of his creative word usage. "She was a prefect, head girl and she was pretty.. We can't forget she was  
in Gryffindor too.. She was perfect.." Anna recited.  
"On the contrary she wasn't.. Emma stole Ron from her. Harry her best  
friend seemed not to notice her since Paige came along.."  
"Wow.. You can really make a person feel bad.. You're evil!" Anna said. "It's a gift of mine.. Nothing to be proud of though.." Anna was deep on  
concentration.  
"I just don't get why she would kill herself!"  
"Who?" Draco said.  
"You are such butt! Hermione of course!"  
"A butt? Isn't that a little too first year?" Draco sneered. "Leave me alone! Seriously answer my question or I shall call you a booger  
nosed snot brain!" Anna said seriously. "Applause applause. Lovely name-calling. Very creative.." Draco didn't see  
her smile.  
"Do you want me to be your girlfriend or not?"  
"I'm sorry?" Anna changed the subject.  
"Answer the question!"  
"What was it?"  
"Oh my gosh!"  
"What?!"  
"You're such a bad listener!"  
"Sorry.."  
"Oh oh oh, my question was, why would she kill herself?"  
Draco shrugged.  
" Hormones I guess."  
"You're not serious are you?" Anna snorted.  
" Yes I am.. I'm serious about you Anna." He pulled her close, embraced her and kissed her. It didn't seem to Anna like this was a usual thing for him, but it was good all the same. Was this  
what love feels like?  
  
Harry got up the next morning remembering he had to go see Dumbledore. When he got down stairs he saw Paige. She looked very ill. She was a funny color  
and was very blotchy.  
"Hey.. Erm.. Paige hon are you okay? You don't look to good."  
" Mbpmhmgmima" She mumbled. " Paige can you say that again?" He asked softly. He looked into her eyes  
and saw they were blood shot and dilated.  
" Medmndjudbfj" She mumbled again.  
"I'd better take you to the hospital wing.." He had a feeling he wasn't  
even aware of him being there at all. He picked her up and carried her. When they got to the hospital wing, Madame Pomfry hurried over and Paige stuck out her wrists. In her eyes was pain and misery, but behind it nearly  
hidden was pride.  
Long angry cuts ran from, her palms to her elbows with new scabs barely  
holding in her blood. Madame Pomfry let out a sigh. "Miss Beebe, I know you were close to Miss Granger, but a blood sacrifice  
won't bring her back.." Paige blushed, but she stood tall. 


End file.
